The Mystery of Stone Mansion: A Murder Mystery
by Carmen Willows
Summary: Who done it? What will happen when six Hogwarts students are brought together to solve a murder mystery, and something goes terribly wrong? And what will Hermione do when she's wrong? A Clue type of story. Complete With bonus chapter
1. Chapter 1: The Participants

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I keep writing stories at the same time! This is my third fan fic. I'm also writing The Rain Always Falls and The Top 77 Ways to Annoy Snape. I've had this one in my mind for a while, and I just sat down one day and said, "I'm writing it." Well, here you go. I hope that you all like it. Don't forget to review. If you have anything to say, positive or negative, I would love to hear from you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.so far, at least. I do, however, own many people in my other story.  
  
Dedicated: To the reviewers of The Rain Always Falls  
  
What will happen when six Hogwarts students are brought together to solve a murder mystery, and something goes terribly wrong? And what will Hermione do when she's wrong?  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 1: The Participants  
  
"Attention, please. Attention if you will," Dumbledore said over the murmur of voices flooding the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were sitting together with Hermoine at the Gryffindor table discussing quiditch. "I would like to welcome you all to the start of a new school year. It is my goal that by this time next year, you will know slightly more than you do a t the moment," he continued smiling.  
  
"Once again, to those of you who don't know, the Forbidden Forest if out of bounds to all students. Also, Mr. Filch has fourteen new additions to his list of items that are not allowed in corridors." At this, Fred and George Weasley groaned loudly. "Please see the posting in your common room to refer to them.  
  
"Next, I am pleased to inform you that this year, a new contest between houses has been developed: The Mystery of Stone Mansion!" he finished rather dramatically.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Fred called out jokingly for the entire hall to hear. A few laughs sounded from the tables.  
  
"Yes, I am serious, Mr. Weasley. Just like last year," he added with a smile. "In this event, six students chosen by six randomly selected teachers will be invited to spend the next weekend in a large house, somewhere nearby. During their time there, they will need to solve a puzzle involving their whereabouts and the others with them. However, as a bigger challenge, they will not be allowed wands. They will have until sunset on Sunday to find the solution. The person who discovers it will earn their house two hundred and fifty points."  
  
As he was saying this, every head in the hall was turning to their friend's, whispering madly. A few voices that said, "Wicked," could just be made out.  
  
Dumbledore was obviously very pleased at the students' remarks and continued, "The six chosen students will get their invitations at breakfast tomorrow. Each person will be presented with a new name and information about their character. If you are one of the few selected, I urge you to memorize your personal information, which will be presented once you get to your destination, and also to not tell anyone about your character. This information is classified, once again, until your reach the house. So please don't tell teachers, other contestants, or even friends." His eyes did the smallest of double takes to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then he continued, "Furthermore, please, if you are selected, have fun with this experience, play your role the best you can, and use your mind because it is a terrible thing to waste.  
  
"And now - oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot. There will be situations there where one may feel that they are in danger. However, don't fear, because it is all perfectly safe." A few people shifted uncomfortably. "Now," Dumbledore said cheerily, "Eat." Instantly the golden plates and goblets filled with delicious food, as always.  
  
"Can you believe how cool that would be?" George asked his friend Lee Jordan. "I mean, you get to pretend to be someone else,"  
  
"Go out of the Hogwarts bounds for the weekend," Fred added.  
  
"And get two hundred and fifty points!  
  
"Do you think one of the teachers may have picked us?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. At least we know that Hermione's going," Harry answered, piling some turkey onto his plate.  
  
"And what makes you think that I got invited?" she asked, looking up.  
  
"Well, you're.Hermione. Plain and simple. Common, Hermione, you know that you're the smartest person in Hogwarts! The teachers probably fought each other to pick you," Ron answered as though it was a fact.  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean that they would instantly pick me. There are hundreds of other students here. But, it does seem like great fun. I bet you would learn a lot. This whole situation reminds me of something, though. I just can't remember what," she added. Dinner lasted about another hour. Harry and Ron resumed their quiditch talk, though Harry noticed that Ron constantly threw nervous looks at Hermione.  
  
When the feast ended, Ginny casually approached the trio. "So, who do you think will get to go? I really hope I do, but that'll never happen. I'm not the best."  
  
"Don't be silly, Ginny," Harry responded smiling. "You're good at a lot of things." To her horror, Ginny blushed a little.  
  
They walked up the to the Gryffindor Tower merrily talking about the possible outcomes of which teachers were chosen and who they would pick. "Bet you anything that if it's Snape, he'll pick Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, what a joy that would be," Ron said sarcastically, "locked in a house with Malfoy for an entire weekend. Lucky wands aren't allowed, otherwise there would be about a hundred duels going on." Everyone laughed at this.  
  
"Well, we'll find out tomorrow."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, everyone seemed to wake early. It took Harry a moment to realize what he was so excited about when he woke up at seven, but then he remembered. That morning, they would find out who got into the contest. He hastily shoved his robes over his head and went down to the common room. When Harry reached it, he found Ron and Hermione already waiting for him.  
  
"Come on, Harry. We've been waiting forever for you to get up," Ron told him. "Let's go down to breakfast."  
  
Though Ron was overly excited, Hermione was trying to remain calm. Harry could tell that she desperately wanted one of the six spots. Her hands gave her away. They were shaking.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, they found that half of the school was already waiting impatiently for the decision. It was just like last year. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat near the end of the table. As soon as they sat down, Hermione began bouncing her leg up and down. They spotted Ginny, sitting with some of her fourth year friends. She waved happily down to them and mouthed, 'You'll get it, Hermione.'  
  
Several tense and silent minutes later, the mail arrived. Dozens of different kinds of owls appeared, delivering their mail to the appropriate receiver. Then, six towering, yet oddly graceful eagles flew into the hall. The entire hall fell silent, watching, as they glided across the room. All eyes upon the largest bird, it came swooping down to the Gryffindor table, and dropped a large envelope of parchment on Hermione's plate. She almost squealed with pleasure. She looked up at the smiling Ron in front of her, but soon, everyone's gaze was on the remaining five eagles.  
  
The next flew over to the Slytherin table, and a large smirk appeared on Draco Malfoy's face as he was delivered an invitation. Hermione's smile faded a little but returned almost immediately as another letter was dropped in front of none other than - Ron! "I didn't think I'd get one!" he said with great pleasure. He caught Hermione's gaze once more.  
  
There were now only three eagles left. One of them seemed to be a little confused because it flew to the teacher's table and turned around again, noticing that it obviously wasn't where he was supposed to be. He turned to the Ravenclaw table and left an invitation for Cho Chang. Harry's heart skipped a beat. 'Oh, please let me get one,' Harry thought hard. He closed his eyes tight and hoped. A heavy something fell onto the top of his head moments later. He felt like he would explode. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!' he said silently. He opened his eyes and glanced in the direction of the Ravenclaws to see that Cho was grinning.  
  
There was now only one eagle and invitation left. Dozens of people watched it hopefully. It soared over to the Hufflepuff table - no, wait - then the Slytherin. It glided across the entire hall and flew over the Gryffindor table. With one final swoop, it dropped the letter and flew out of site. Several people stood up to get a better look at who was the last person chosen. Harry leaned over his plate and saw that it was - Ginny.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Well, what do you think? The contestants include Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Malfoy. Nice combination, huh? The next chapter reveals some of their character information and then they're off for the actual mystery! Please review! I practically live for them!!! Love always, Carmen Willows 


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Dedication: This is in memory of one of my favorite characters of all time, who died in book 5.  
  
Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Just keep with me.  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 2: The Invitations  
  
Ginny slowly turned to face them, a look of great shock on her pale face. A confused smile soon dawned on her. Whispers and loud talking soon filled the hall about the teacher's choices. Dumbledore rose from the teacher's table. "The invitations are now all delivered. As for the participants, all of your questions should be answered in your letter. Thank you." He sat back down.  
  
No later than twenty seconds after Dumbledore's short speech, Ginny hurried over to them and took a seat next to Hermione. "I can't believe it," she said smiling. "I didn't think I would ever be one of the ones chosen, but - " she let out a deep and pleasant sigh and allowed her hair to fall gently across her face.  
  
Hermione seemed to react exactly the same way. "This will be so much fun. I was so worried that none of you would get it after Malfoy - "  
  
"That's right, Malfoy," Harry said, realizing that his enemy was, in fact, one of the other guests. However, he was the only Slytherin and there were a total of four Gryffindors that he would have to spend a full two days with. When he pointed this out, the four of them turned to the Slytherin table to look at Malfoy. He was glaring at the quartet of Gryffindors. The four of them simultaneously smiled and waved at him. His stare became more hatful as they turned around and laughed loudly. It wouldn't be that bad.  
  
"I can't imagine who picked me," Ginny spoke once the laughter died down. "I mean, the only class that I'm really good in is Professor Binns'."  
  
"Well, I guess that answers that question," Ron said as the four of them got up to head to the common room. It was then that Fred and George came running over to them. Fred put his arms around Ron and Hermione while George wrapped his over Ginny and Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Excellent," Fred began.  
  
"Fantastic," George told them. "If it wasn't us, at least we have a sixty- six point nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine percent chance that we'll get a ton of house points.  
  
"Do rather wish it could have been us, though," Fred continued.  
  
Seeing the jealous looks on their faces, Ron gave a small smirk. "Well, that's just too bad, you know, because only the best were chosen." Fred punched him hard in the arm. "Ouch! What - what I meant was that I'm sure they were going to pick you, but - but they thought that you would hurt Malfoy too much," he said nodding, a little afraid of being hit again. He glanced over at Hermione and was slightly relieved to see that she was smiling.  
  
They reached the common room within ten minutes because Fred and George still had a tight hold on them, forcing everyone to walk slower than usual. "Well, we have some time to kill before first classes start," Ron said, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Why don't we open these and see exactly what's going on?" Ginny spoke, holding up her letter. In all of the excitement, they had completely forgotten about their invitation.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, sitting down in an armchair by the fire. When everyone was seated, they opened their letter. Harry read:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
You along with five others are invited to a weekend holiday beginning Friday the 4th of September lasting to Sunday the 6th. However, under the circumstances, we feel that it is necessary for each person to have an alias. Please memorize the following information about your character:  
  
Professor Gold is one of the most brilliant and famous wizards of the  
20th century. Currently a Hogwarts teacher, he strongly supports  
any ant-dark arts movements.  
  
This information will be shared with the others once you reach your destination. Until then, it is to be kept a secret.  
  
You and the other guests will be transported to your location at exactly five o'clock on Friday evening. Please be in the Hogwarts entrance hall at that time, and feel free to bring any personal items that are necessary.  
  
There will be a puzzle that will need to be solved while you are enjoying the weekend. It is suggested that you work on your own to solve it. A member of the Headmaster of Hogwarts will be arriving at midnight on Sunday to collect the guests and to see who, if anyone, has solved the riddle. Also, remember that it is very important for you to remain in character during the holiday. Good luck.  
  
There wasn't a signature on it. Harry figured that Dumbledore or McGonagall most likely wrote it.  
  
Ron glanced over at Harry's letter. "Cool. You're Professor Gold. I saved your life. I'm an ex-araur. Hey, I guess some things never change. You're still famous for something, and I've got a huge family."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "We're not supposed to give out any of this information to the other participants. It's against the rules! Didn't you read all of your letter?"  
  
"Lighten up, Hermione. Come on, now. Who are you? You don't have to tell us everything. Just tell us who you are."  
  
Hermione looked at their anxious faces. "Fine. I'll tell you a little, but I won't show you everything!" she added, not wanting to cheat more than she had to. "My name is Miss Silver and I've written seventeen books," she read off her paper, rather pleased that her alias was so smart.  
  
"Are you some kind of Lockhart or did you actually do all of that?" Ron asked her, smirking.  
  
"How 'bout you, Ginny?" Harry asked, attempting to keep his two best friends from fighting. They've been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"My name's Miss Ruby. I'm an heiress," she said a little shyly, her face glowing scarlet. Everyone nodded their head.  
  
"We've got Care of Magical Creatures in fifteen minutes," Harry suddenly said, looking down at his watch. "We'd better get going. Bye Ginny." With that, the trio left the common room for the grounds.  
  
"This is going to be great," Harry exclaimed as they made their way down the sloping lawn to Hagrid's hut. "I wonder what's the task that we'll have to do."  
  
"I dona know. Maybe we'll have to get passed a whole bunch of enchantments and stuff like we did in our first year. That wouldn't be too bad," Ron said, shrugging.  
  
"They wouldn't have us do something that easy," Hermione began. "Let's see, there are six of us all in one location, we have new names and personalities, and we're supposed to solve.OH!" she suddenly exclaimed, coming to a halt, her eyebrows raised. "Of course! I - I know what we have to do now! I don't know why I didn't see it before. It's so simple. So, that's what they've decided to do."  
  
"Are you going to tell us now?" Ron asked.  
  
"N - No, of course not. I mean, it's all supposed to be a secret, isn't it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine," Ron sighed. "We'll just find out on Friday. Wonder who picked me, though." They were coming up to Hagrid's hut now. "Hey, bet Hagrid picked you, Harry!"  
  
"Nope." They turned around to see Hagrid right behind them. How could they have missed him?  
  
"You know who picked us?" Harry asked with interest.  
  
"Yup," was all Hagrid said.  
  
"Could you tell us?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Don't think it could do no harm. Let's see, Professor Binns picked Ginny, that was awfully nice of 'em, Snape picked Malfoy, Sinastra - Cho, McGonagall - Hermione," he beamed down at her as if to say that he knew all along that she would be chosen, "Professor Trelawney picked Harry here -,"  
  
"What? Why would she pick me? Why not Parvati or someone who is actually good at divination. I just make everything up," Harry said.  
  
"Probably because we were so good at making stuff up," Ron nodded. "So, Hagrid, who picked me?"  
  
"Well, I did, as a matter o' fact," Hagrid smiled, very pleased with himself. "Yeh are one of the best students I've ever had, and yer always willing ter help out."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid," Ron smiled very widely. "So, what are we studying today?"  
  
~There you go. Next chapter is when they actually go to the mystery location. Keep with me. It'll get good. Now you know what to do: clickity click click!  
  
Carmen Willows 


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Game Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own clue - most of you have probably figured that out, already.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is for Rachel - thank you for the great review. I really appreciate your comment on how this story should get more reviews. That was one of my all time favorite reviews! This is also for CrystalMoon - yes, this is based on clue, as many of you may have guessed. Just to let you know, this isn't a Harry and Hermione fic. They are just the characters that I am deciding to focus on. There are two couple things in this - but I won't tell you what! Finally, this is also dedicated to Sparkles and Sabner. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy. I hope no one gave up on me, and I won't give up on this story, just as long as everyone likes it. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. So, thank you for reading.  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 3: Let the Game Begin  
  
For the rest of the week, the entire school was buzzing about the invitations. Each house (except Hufflepuff, that is) was positively ecstatic about the prospect of winning 250 points. In many ways, it was just like the atmosphere before a quiditch match. The Slytherins were all going out of their way to try and trip up the Gryffindor participants. One burly sixth year went as far to curse Ginny. She was forced to spend an afternoon in the hospital wing with water leaking out of her ears.  
  
However, before anyone else knew it, it was the weekend, and miraculously, all of the participants were in perfect condition. It was half past four on Friday when Harry and Ron decided to get their things ready.  
  
"So, what exactly are we supposed to bring?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll just take my wand. Do we really need anything else?" Harry said.  
  
"Guess not. Let's get going. Hermione and Ginny should be waiting for us in the common room."  
  
They exited their dormitory and made their way down the spiral staircase. Hermione and Ginny were both standing near the portrait hole. Harry saw that they were each clutching small bags, and Hermione was tapping her foot up and down in impatience.  
  
"Finally," said Hermione looking up, "we've been waiting ages. Let's go. We're supposed to be there in twenty minutes."  
  
"What are you two bringing all that stuff for?" Ron asked, pointing to their bags.  
  
"Well, we are going to be there for a whole weekend, aren't we?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
With nothing more said, they walked briskly down to the Entrance Hall, where they would be meeting the other contestants. When they got there, Malfoy was leaning against a wall, and Cho was standing in the middle of the hall. When she saw Harry coming down the stairs, she waved merrily. Harry suddenly felt heat rising in his face as he waved back.  
  
"Do you know who we're supposed to be meeting?" Cho asked when the four Gryffindors were level with her.  
  
"No idea," Ginny said, but just as she spoke, the great oak doors flew open. Ginny gave a little jump. A silhouette of a giant of a man appeared in the door. "Oh, hello, Hagrid. You scared me for a moment, there."  
  
"Hello there Ginny, and Harry, Hermione, Ron. I've come to collect yeh. Are yeh all here?" Hagrid asked, looking around. He spotted Malfoy and Cho. "Well, come on then." He turned and walked right out of the front doors again, onto the grounds. The six of them followed him, and they walked for several minutes in silence. Harry was expecting Hagrid to turn into Hogsmeade; perhaps they would be taking the train, or a portkey to their destination. However, Hagrid lead them, not towards Hogsmeade, but in the direction of the lake.  
  
"Hagrid, where are we going?" Harry asked, running to keep up with Hagrid's enormous strides.  
  
"Yeh'll see in a minute." Harry doubled back to walk with the others. They were now approaching the lake's edge. Harry saw that there were two large boats tied to shore nearby.  
  
"Hagrid -" Hermione began, but then she gazed across the lake. Right in the center of the mass of blue-green water was a rickety old house on a small island that certainly was never there before.  
  
"Yup, that's where yeh'll be going, all right," said Hagrid, pointing across the lake. "Now first, I'm to give yeh some instructions, and then yeh'll get the rest while yer up there. Let's see, oh yeah. I'm supposed to collect yer wands."  
  
"What?" Malfoy yelled, apparently outraged. "I'm not giving my wand to you!"  
  
"Yeh will if yeh want to participate," Hagrid growled. Malfoy fell silent. "Like I said, I'm suppose to get yer wands. Yeh'll get them back when yeh come back up to the castle. They don't want any magic ter be used up there." He nodded to the island. "Now give 'em here."  
  
The six of them reluctantly gave up their wands. Harry couldn't help but remember the last time when he was in the wizarding world without his wand. That had been last summer when Barty Crouch sent the dark mark into the sky at the quiditch world cup. He had felt completely helpless then, too.  
  
Once Hagrid had all of their wands, he steered them over to the boats. The six students all shared the first (Malfoy made sure that he was at the back of it, a good distance away from the others) while Hagrid alone took the second. When they first got in the boats, however, Harry noticed that Ginny was looking rather grim. He was about to ask why when he was jerked backward as the boats sped off along the surface of the water.  
  
It took several minutes to reach island. However, as they approached the towering old house, they saw that up close, it was a large Victorian home. Even though everyone present could tell that it was a lovely house, the several windows that were boarded up made it look rather menacing.  
  
"Well, here yeh go," Hagrid said, as the boats skidded along the sandy surface of the island. "There'll be someone inside to tell yeh exactly what's going on. Good luck."  
  
Everyone clumsily climbed out of the boats and started up to the looming mansion. Harry was the last to get out. When he did, Hagrid brushed passed him and muttered, "Keep yer wits about yeh."  
  
Wondering what Hagrid meant, Harry watched him and the two boats zoom back to the castle. They were now stranded.  
  
"Harry, come on!" a voice called from behind him.  
  
He turned around, said, "Coming," and made his way up to the entrance.  
  
He soon joined the other five, who were looking uncertainly at the manor. Harry was pleased to see that even Malfoy seemed a little scared.  
  
"Well," Hermione said after a few moments of silence, "shall we go in?"  
  
They climbed the creaking front stairs and approached the door. There was a large brass doorknocker there. Harry reached forward and grabbed it. He knocked twice; the sound echoed through the silence.  
  
Within a second, Harry hastily let go. The door swung open. They all peered inside; there wasn't a person in sight. However, they beamed at what else they saw. Harry was astonished to find that everything seemed very well kept inside, if not outside. The spacious entrance hall gleamed with black and brown marble. All of the doors seemed to be made out of thick willow, and there was a sloping staircase to the left. Feeling more confident, they entered the hall, looking wildly around. Their eyes wandered across everything from the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling to a gold candlestick perched on top of a small table in the corner.  
  
"Welcome sirs and misses to Stone Mansion!" came a squeaky high pitch voice from a door off to the right. They all turned and saw a small figure wearing a bright white pillowcase that was sunk into a deep bow. Harry immediately recognized it to be a house elf. "My name is Gabbla, sirs and misses, and I will be joining sirs and misses here for the weekend. Gabbla is most pleased to make acquaintances of the guests."  
  
"Err.Hello," said Harry when no one responded. "I'm Harry Pott -"  
  
"Oh, but no, sir, you is surly not Harry Potter. Gabbla recognizes you as Professor Gold, is you not, sir?"  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "Right."  
  
"Please come with me, sirs and misses. Gabbla has prepared dinner for your welcoming."  
  
They followed the elf past several towering doors and entered into a brightly lit room that must have been the dinning room. An oak table with several silver candles was displayed in the middle of the room. There were six places drawn up to the table, all with gleaming name cards set upon golden plates.  
  
Hermione picked one of the cards up, read, "Miss Silver," and sat down, looking perfectly content. The rest of them looked around the places in search for their alias. About three seconds after they all took their seats, the house elf bustled in, dishing out soup onto each of their plates.  
  
For a few minutes, they all sat there in silence, wondering what on earth was going on and when they would be told what to do. When they were halfway through their soups, Ginny put down her spoon with a loud clunk and said, "So.Mr. Gabbla," she turned to the corner in which the elf was holding a water glass. He beamed.  
  
"Oh, no, miss. I is just Gabbla."  
  
"Err.Gabbla then.are you supposed to explain to us what exactly we're doing here?"  
  
"Alas, miss, that will come in time. For now, though, please just enjoy the dinner that Gabbla has prepared for miss."  
  
"Err.alright, then." The room returned to silence.  
  
Harry looked up at Cho, who happened to be sitting across from him. To his surprise, she had been eyeing him, too. They both hastily looked back down at their plates.  
  
"Oh, this is silly," Hermione said with a sigh. "Gabbla, can we at least introduce who we are?"  
  
"Oh, miss, that is to be done later, but Gabbla supposes sirs and misses could tell the other's their names," Gabbla said tentatively.  
  
"Good, then," said Hermione, seeming very pleased. "Alright, I'll start. My name is Miss Silver, but I suppose I can't say more than that, can I?" she asked. Gabbla shook his head and his gigantic ears flapped.  
  
One by one, they all introduced themselves. Ginny was Miss Ruby, Ron - Colonial Bronze, Harry - Professor Gold, Cho - Mrs. Sapphire, and Malfoy was Mr. Emerald. They were all soon engrossed in conversation. As they talked, Gabbla brought out the main course that consisted of turkey, potatoes, and even a few peppermint hamburgers.  
  
Somehow, the conversation was steered in the direction of quiditch.  
  
"So, are you going to try out for the Gryffindor team, Ron?" Harry asked. "You know, we do need a new keeper."  
  
"Indubitably, my good chum. 'Tis a fantastic sport. However, I fear that I may worsen the efforts of the entire equipe," he answered rather dignified.  
  
Harry snorted into his soup. "What?"  
  
"I am Colonial Bronze. I thought I should act like it."  
  
"Okay, I'll try it again. Just talk normally for a minute. Are you going to try out for quiditch?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Fine. I don't know. I thought I might, but I'm really not any good," Ron replied.  
  
"I'm sure you're great at it. I've seen you fly before, you know." Harry expected some rude reply, or even a smirk from Malfoy, but it never came. Malfoy was merely sitting, eating, and glaring at everyone in the room as if he really didn't want to be there. Harry supposed that this was all because Malfoy had found himself in a room full a Gryffindors who could easily favor against him, and with no teachers around, he couldn't complain to anyone. Harry smiled at the thought.  
  
"Gabbla," Hermione asked, "what exactly are in the other rooms?"  
  
"Oh, miss, there is a study, the kitchen, a lounge, and the library on this floor," Gabbla answered happily. Hermione looked absolutely delighted at the prospect of a library all for herself the entire weekend.  
  
Soon, the entire dinner was consumed. Gabbla came out of his corner and announced, "Excuse me, sirs and misses, but if you wish, Gabbla will now show sirs and misses to their rooms. It will give sirs and misses a chance to change. Dessert will be served at eight o'clock in the lounge, and it is then that I have been instructed to tell you everything."  
  
With that in mind, each person jumped out of his or her seat. The seven of them exited the dinning room and entered the entrance hall once again. Gabbla led them up the marble staircase into another hall in which the walls were covered in brick red velvet. Small lanterns were glowing dimly, lighting their path.  
  
Harry felt a chill up his spine, which caused him to turn around. What he saw was Ginny, but she still looked uneasy. As she turned at the top of the stairs, she grabbed onto the handle. He walked back to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Harry." She put on a brave sort of smile and regained her posture.  
  
"Miss Ruby, your room is here miss," Gabbla spoke over the others' heads.  
  
"Right," she said, and walked up the hall with Harry.  
  
"Please come down to the study at eight o'clock, miss," he said, as he bowed her into her room. Harry caught the briefest glimpse of a large room decorated in every shade of red imaginable before Gabbla closed the door behind Ginny.  
  
Malfoy and Cho got off at the first floor, as well. Hermione entered the first room on the next floor, then Ron, and finally Harry.  
  
When Gabbla opened the last door, Harry found himself in a blinding room where nearly everything was gold - the sheets, hangings on the four poster, several small trinkets, the carpet, even the ceiling. He walked over to an oak dresser, which was one of the only things that wasn't dazzlingly gold. He opened it to find several changes of silk robes - all, of course, were bright gold.  
  
Deciding that he'd better change from his school robes, Harry pulled a new set of gold robes over his head.  
  
Harry began to examine all of the objects more closely; he did, after all, have time to spare. He noticed that many of the small twirling objects that were placed on small tables greatly resembled the trinkets in Professor Dumbledore's study.  
  
After several minutes of wandering, he looked at a grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It read seven forty five. Time had flown surprisingly fast considering the fact that he wasn't really doing anything. He decided that he should probably start back downstairs.  
  
Just as he closed his door, however, a horrible yell came from downstairs. It sounded like Ron. Was he in trouble? Heart pounding, Harry ran as fast as he could toward the yelp. Running down the hall, he saw Hermione peer out of her room excitedly and joined him in his race. He skidded as he turned a corner near the top of the marble staircase and gaped in horror at what he saw.  
  
Lying stiff and motionless in the middle of the hall was Ginny. Leaping down the stairs two at a time, Harry flung himself toward her body.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked urgently, bending over her. His heart was beating uncontrollably against his chest. He didn't think he could take it if this was happening again.  
  
"I don't know," Ron answered, drawing very sharp, gasping breathes. "I just came down and - and found her."  
  
Hermione dashed to his other side a few seconds later. She was rather red in the face, yet she seemed oddly calm.  
  
"Come on, Ron," she spoke, "we need to go to the lounge to meet Gabbla."  
  
Ron gaped at her in amazement. "What?"  
  
Harry brain was rattling with the same concerns of Ron. Here was Ginny, lying on the floor, possible even - no, he would say it - but Hermione didn't seem to care at all. Wasn't Ginny her friend, too?  
  
"Ron, it will all be fine. Dumbledore said that we wouldn't be in any danger. Besides, I've been expecting something like this to -" but she abruptly broke off in mid sentence. Her eyes widened to the size of galleons, and she slowly bent down next to Ginny. No one said anything. She reached out and touched Ginny's arm, which was snapped to her side. Her fingers made their way to the body's stiff hand. She tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge from her side.  
  
"Wait a moment," Hermione whispered. "This is the full body bind. You would need a wand for that spell - but I thought that all of our wands were confiscated."  
  
~*~The plot thickens. So, did anyone enjoy this chapter? You know what to do. Click!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Carmen 


	4. Chapter 4: The Rules of the Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - JK Rowling does - and I don't own Clue.  
  
Dedication: This is for Harriet Potter (thanks for all of the great reviews and emails!), Rachel (sorry it's not a Harry and Hermione fic, I don't really believe in what's going to happen with Harry is right, but one of my other favorite couples should emerge in this), Sparkles (thanks for staying true to all of my stories), An Old Bit of Parchment (cliffhangers are fun!). Thank you so much! You all are the best reviewers ever!  
  
~*~Once again I'm sorry that this is up rather late. I've been very busy lately and just haven't found the time. (Perhaps if you email me sometime, I'll put you on a list, and then I'll write back telling you when it is updated.) I hope you all aren't really mad at me for how long it's taken, but please know that I won't give up this story until it is finished. So I finished chapter 4 today, so here you are! Yeah!  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 4: The Rules of the Game  
  
Ron and Harry gaped at her. "W-What?"  
  
Hermione paused for a moment before speaking again, looking down upon Ginny. "This is the full body bind," she repeated. "But, it can't be possible because we gave our wands to Hagrid."  
  
Comprehension dawning upon his face, Harry uttered, "So - So she isn't really - hurt?"  
  
"Oh, of course not. Dumbledore said that nothing would happen to us if we found ourselves in danger. It's all part of the plot."  
  
Numb relief spread through Harry's body, yet his arms still seemed very heavy.  
  
"What's going on then?" Ron asked, though he still seemed rather shaken.  
  
"I'll tell you when we talk to Gabbla," she said.  
  
Abruptly, a faint scream erupted from the top of the stairs. Cho was standing there, gazing down upon Ginny with her hand up to her mouth. She swayed on the spot. Instinctively, Harry jumped up and hurriedly ran up the steps toward her. He caught her just before she toppled over. As he laid her down upon the carpet, he suddenly became aware of the feeling that someone was lurking in the shadows behind him. He turned around and found Malfoy smirking from against the wall. Malfoy seemed completely unconcerned with what was happening around them.  
  
"Nice catch, Potter. If only the snitch were that big, you could actually grab it for once, instead of it flying up your sleeve," he smirked.  
  
"Back off, Malfoy," Harry muttered darkly, turning back to Cho. Heat began to rise in his face, and his arms became even number. What was he to do? Should he try to wake her up? Should he tap her on her face? The very thought seemed to be unreal and impossible. After what seemed to be hours, he decided to compromise by taking her hand. It felt oddly smooth and pleasant beneath his fingers. "Cho?" he asked. After repeating this several times, her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Harry?" she said, sitting up. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted - er - when you saw Ginny on the floor," he said. How amazing it was that he could actually say those few words out loud.  
  
"What? Ginny? Oh, my! Is she all right?" Panic was etched across her face.  
  
"I think so, but something strange is going on."  
  
"Harry," Hermione called from below him. "Come on."  
  
"Okay. Do you think that you can get up?" he added, turning back to Cho.  
  
"Yes, I think so," she said, leaning on the banister for support.  
  
"Here, let me help you." He took hold of her arm and shoulder. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
They slowly made their way downstairs, and into the study. It was a tan colored room, filled with couches and chairs, all of witch surrounded a small coffee table. A fire was blazing in the hearth before them. After Harry helped Cho collapse into a squashy armchair, he went back into the hall to help Ron and Hermoine with Ginny.  
  
Ron grabbed Ginny's feet while Harry took hold of her shoulders, and together, they carried the stiff body into the study. Hermione followed looking anxious. As they leaned her onto the couch, Malfoy entered the room looking very pleased.  
  
There was silence while Harry tried to comprehend everything that had just occurred. Ginny Weasley had been attacked. Yet, Hermione said that Dumbledore had told them that they wouldn't be in any danger, and you can usually count on Hermoine to be right about everything. Had this all been planned?  
  
"Well," Ron said, looking around the room, "what are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"Please have a seat, sirs and misses." Gabbla had walked into the room carrying a tray of tea and cakes. He spotted Ginny lying on the couch and passed right by her. As he placed the tray onto the coffee table, he spoke. "Gabbla sees that the first event in the puzzle has occurred. Tea?" He then proceeded to pour five cups of tea as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
"Excuse me, but can someone please tell us what's going on?" Ron asked, glancing at his sister.  
  
"Oh, of course, sir, but first, please have some tea."  
  
"I don't want any tea, I want to know what's happening!" Ron roared.  
  
"Ron, calm down," Hermione interjected. "This is all part of the game."  
  
"But -"  
  
"This is the puzzle we have to solve. It's all part of the game," she repeated.  
  
"Miss is very clever," Gabbla said, beaming at Hermione. "It is true that this is why sirs and misses have come here. Someone has been murdered, and sirs and misses must discover who did it and how."  
  
"Will Ginny be alright?" Ron asked once again.  
  
"Miss will be just fine. Miss Ruby is merely knocked out."  
  
"But, Hermione just said that someone used the full body bind on her, and wands aren't allowed," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, that is a problem, but sirs and misses will have to figure that out, too," the elf implored excitedly.  
  
"Wait," Harry spoke suddenly after taking in the elf's explanation, "that means that one of us attacked Ginny."  
  
Everyone looked around suspiciously at Harry.  
  
"Yes, it is true," Gabbla said. "One of you, is a murderer."  
  
Wary glances traced the room. Harry's eyes fell on Malfoy who was silhouetted against the bright light of the flame, and then on Cho who's face had turned white.  
  
"I think it is time for sirs and misses to tell each other whom you really are," Gabbla said with firmness now in his high-pitched voice. "This is, or was, Miss Ruby." He indicated Ginny lying on the sofa. "Miss Ruby was an heiress to a fortune. Miss's grandparents made their money by making sweets and later sold them to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. Poor Miss Ruby. Miss's parents are dead, her sister refuses to speak to her, and miss never found love. All that miss had was her gold." He shook his large, bat-like ears. "Would sir like to continue?" he asked, his eyes now on Harry.  
  
Guessing at what he was supposed to do, Harry recited the information concealed in his letter. "I'm Professor Gold, one of the most brilliant and famous people of the 20th century. I'm a teacher at Hogwarts and I support anti-dark arts movements." Glancing around the room, he saw that Hermione had taken out a small pad of paper from a silver handbag and started scribbling frantically on the first page.  
  
Gabbla nodded at Harry, apparently pleased with the way things were going so far, and then indicated for Hermione to introduce herself. "I am Miss Silver, and I'm a very well known writer. I've written a total of seventeen books and novels, been praised for all of my writing, and graduated from Hogwarts at the top of my class. Three of my books are currently on the Hogwarts required reading list," she recited. When she finished, she nodded.  
  
Next came Cho. Though she was still very pale, she managed to whisper a few sentences. "I'm Mrs. Sapphire, an aspiring Daily Prophet reporter. I've written countless articles, yet I'm still competing to become the Prophet's top writer. I do have a family, yet, due to my work, I haven't had the time to converse with them."  
  
Gabbla's eyes now turned to Malfoy who was standing in the shadow of the mantle place. "I'm Mr. Emerald. I'm very wealthy," he said, placing a huge emphasis on the last two words and smirking at Ron. "I'm an inventor of a sweet called Gummy Brooms. I donate large sums of money to St. Mungo's Hospital. I hope to dominate the candy business with a new line of sweets," he finished and then returned to sulking.  
  
From his corner, Malfoy looked across the room at Ron and raised his eyebrows. Ron seemed to be deep in thought, and wasn't aware that it was his turn to speak. "How thick are you, Weasley?" Malfoy muttered.  
  
Coming back to his senses, Ron's ears turned a brilliant shade of red. "I'm - er - the famous retired araur, Colonial Bronze, who has put many dark wizards into the cells of Azkaban." He chanced a glance full of hatred back at Malfoy. "My most well-known achievement is the capture of a dark wizard who attempted to assassinate Professor Gold. I also have a very large family and I support my parents."  
  
There was silence as everyone finished. The only sound that was heard was Hermione's constant scratching on her paper. However, within seconds, she closed the notebook, placed it carefully in her handbag, and the room plunged into silence once more.  
  
"Well," Gabbla said happily, breaking the veil of silence, "now it is time for sirs and misses to find out who done it!" Something suddenly snapped from behind Harry, and he wheeled around reaching for his wand before he realized he didn't have it anymore. A branch of a nearby tree was banging against the window.  
  
Harry turned slowly around, lost in thought. "Gabbla," he said at once, "the six of us came here together. Did anyone else come with you?"  
  
The elf shook his head so violently that his hears shook. "Gabbla is most sure that Gabbla came to the island alone, sir."  
  
"Well," Harry continued slowly, "after Hagrid dropped us off, could someone have come here without any of us knowing?"  
  
"It - it is possible, sir," Gabbla spoke tentatively.  
  
"Then, it might not be one of us who attacked Ginny," Ron said, standing up. "Maybe someone else is here."  
  
"There's only one thing to do then, isn't there," Hermione said firmly. "We need to search the house."  
  
~*~Bum bum bum. I'm going to leave it here and the next chapter will be 'The Search.' So, how's the story going so far? I love hearing from you, so please review!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Carmen Willows 


	5. Chapter 5: The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.or do I? Bum bum bum. No, really I don't.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Sparkles, Harriet Potter, Spaced Out Space Cadet, Kendra1117, Steven the Demon, and Olivia. Thank you for your fabulous reviews! This is also dedicated to Harry, because I just read part of book 5 again and it made me so sad. I love you, Harry!  
  
I'm happy with how this chapter came out. Well pretty much. Beware! There are raging hormones! Ahh! Head for the hills! Sorry, too much sugar. (Don't worry, I wrote this chapter before all of the sugar.) I am so happy with how many reviews I'm getting for this story. Thank you everyone! I'm so glad that people like it. Actually, in an email that I got, someone compared me to the great JK Rowling, herself! Wow! How flattering! But I'm not that good. (Thanks, though, Harriet Potter!) Maybe I'll put a bonus chapter in at the end of this story. Hmm.I just want to say that I'm having so much fun writing it. Lots of foreshadowing! Well, I won't say anymore. So, here's the story!  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 5: The Search  
  
"Search the house?" Gabbla asked quietly.  
  
"Well, if there's someone else here, we need to know about it," Harry insisted.  
  
"That's right," Hermione pressed on. "So, I suppose we'll do it in pairs."  
  
"Why in pairs?" Ron asked nervously. "What if someone is with the murderer? What if they're partner's attacked?"  
  
"Well, then we would know that the victim's partner is the murderer," Hermione said. "So, I suppose we should draw locks. Gabbla, do you have any matches or anything?"  
  
"Gabbla will go and get some," and he bustled away and returned within a minute with six matches. Hermione then broke pairs into three different lengths. After mixing them in the palm of her hand, she grasped them and held out her fist.  
  
"The person with your length match will be your partner," she said. "Gabbla, we'll need your help since there are now an odd number of us. Would you do the honors?"  
  
Hesitantly, Gabbla reached a long-fingered hand and drew one of the two of the longest matches. In turn, everyone in the room drew a lock. Harry picked a match slightly shorter than Gabbla's. Ron was next and drew the shortest. Just after him, Hermione drew the second small one, and to Harry's great pleasure, Malfoy picked the longest. That means that he would be searching the house with - Cho. His stomach did a summersault.  
  
"Malfoy and Gabbla can take the cellar, Harry and Cho - you can take the ground floor, and Ron and I will go upstairs," Hermione directed. "So, let's get going."  
  
Hermione, Cho, Malfoy and Gabbla all stood up and left the room first. When Harry got to the door, someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Ron whose face was rather pale.  
  
"It's Malfoy," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy. Malfoy attacked Ginny."  
  
"How do you figure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Think about it. Ginny - Miss whatever her name is - sold sweets. Malfoy wants to be the top in the business. It all fits. He killed her off so he could make more money," Ron explained in a hushed voice.  
  
Thinking it over, Harry realized that it did make sense. There was only one problem. "But where's the wand?"  
  
"Well, it's probably in his room somewhere. I found Ginny on the floor, so Malfoy could have done it any time. Then he could have run up to his floor."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, thinking it through.  
  
"I think that we should steer clear of him just in case. I'll tell Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Harry said. Without another word said, they exited the study to go to the entrance hall with the others.  
  
As soon as they were grouped with the rest, Hermione said, "Okay. Let's split up then. We'll meet back here in an hour." A disgruntled Malfoy retreated downstairs followed by Gabbla while Ron and Hermione went upstairs. Harry and Cho were left together.  
  
"So," Harry said, feeling an odd sensation in his arms, "where do you think we should start?"  
  
"Well, we know that there isn't anyone in the study. Should we try the library?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
They walked cautiously to the spacious room that was filled to the ceiling with large volumes of books. After looking behind several books in silence to see if there was anything suspicious, Harry noticed a curtain flapping gently on the other side of the room. Cho seemed to notice this, too.  
  
"Do you think that there's someone behind those curtains?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. "I'll check it out."  
  
Very slowly and cautiously, Harry proceeded toward the curtain. When he was about a foot away from it, he noticed that his heart was pounding hard against his chest. He turned to look back at Cho who appeared to be very anxious. He found himself facing the curtain once more. He reached out his arm and pulled the curtain. Cho gasped. There was nothing there.  
  
Breathing deeply, Cho said, "Well, I don't think there's much in here. How about we try some of the other rooms?"  
  
They searched through the study and the dinning room before entering the kitchen. It was a bright white room full of marble counters and old- fashioned stoves and refrigerators. There was a chandelier with white candles in it hanging from the ceiling. They looked through several drawers, though with no success. Then Cho climbed up on the table and reached up, trying to get to the chandelier.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, it would be the perfect place to hid a wand, wouldn't it? Out of most people's reach?"  
  
"Here, let me help you," Harry said, climbing onto the table himself. He was a lot taller than Cho was and he reached the chandelier easily.  
  
"Harry, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did when I fainted," she said.  
  
"Oh, well, it was no problem," Harry said. He found that his heart was beating faster than it was in the library.  
  
"You know, you're really brave, Harry," she said, blushing.  
  
"Err.thanks." Heat was rising in his face.  
  
"It's so amazing how you can react under pressure like this. I really admire that."  
  
"Thanks.I wish I were as smart as you, though," he said, feeling his face go red. "I wouldn't have thought to look up here." Hastily finishing his search, he added, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh, well," Cho said, looking away. There was a clock on the wall. "It's nearly time for us to meet in the entrance hall. Shall we go, then?"  
  
"Err.yeah.okay." With that, they left the kitchen to meet the others.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were upstairs, searching the halls for anything suspicious.  
  
"Well, I don't suspect that anyone would be hiding in someone's room, but there could be a secret passage somewhere here," she said, tapping the wall gently.  
  
"Right," Ron said, looking around to see if there was anyone else around them. "Look, Hermione, I think that Malfoy is the one who attacked Ginny, so watch your back, okay?"  
  
"That actually makes sense," Hermione responded, reaching behind a lamp. "Darn. Nothing. All of the clues do point to him, but I think that it is a bit obvious. I expect that there would be more hints to find."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right," Ron admitted. "Just, be careful - okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks," she said, turning around to face him. They caught each other's eyes, and then hastily turned away.  
  
There were several minutes of strained silence while they closely examined a statue at the end of the second floor. Searching his mind to find something to talk about, Ron's thoughts strayed across the last holiday. "So.err.how was your summer?"  
  
"Good, and yours?"  
  
"Fine. Did you go anywhere?"  
  
"No, I just stayed home. I was working hard on O.W.L. studies. Then I went to see you and Harry."  
  
"Wait, I thought you were supposed to go Bulgaria," Ron said, remembering a certain boyfriend of Hermione's.  
  
"Oh, well, that didn't work out very well," she muttered, looking down at her feet. "I would have had to spend the entire summer there; I wouldn't have time for anything else." She placed her hand on the statue's arm.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, looking stunned. "Well, why didn't you go?"  
  
"Well, I just thought that there were other places that I would rather be." She looked up at him with a meaningful look on her face. Suddenly, Hermione nearly fell backward because the statue started to move. It slid to the right to reveal a staircase that sloped downward. "A secret passage," Hermione breathed, staring down the passage. "I wonder where it goes. Do you think we should follow it?"  
  
"Err.yeah," Ron said. "I'll go first." He stepped into the dark annex hesitantly. "I can barely see anything." An instant after he said this, the passage was illuminated with light.  
  
"Wow," Hermione muttered. "This must be full of magic. It's probably a voice sensitive charm."  
  
"Err.right." They walked down the stone stairs slowly, straining their ears for any possible noise. Before long, they reached the end where they came face to face with a solid stone wall. "Now what?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, pushing against the wall. "Oh, I wish it would open." With these words, the stone slid down to reveal a bright green room in front of them.  
  
"I knew it. It's Malfoy's room! He's Mr. Emerald!"  
  
"No, this is on the ground floor," Hermione said, crossing to a window and looking out of it. "It must be the study. Do you think the wand could be hidden somewhere in here?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, walking over to a cabinet and opening it.  
  
"I mean, it makes sense. Whoever the murderer is could have attacked Ginny, came in here, and then walked upstairs to go back to their room without running into anyone. I mean, I doubt that there is anyone else on this island because we haven't found any evidence of it. I don't think the others have either just because we would have heard about it." She now began to examine the mantle.  
  
After several fruitless minutes of searching, however, they concluded that there was nothing to find in the study.  
  
"Well, shall we go and find the others?" Ron asked.  
  
"I guess," Hermione answered, though she did look rather put out.  
  
When they opened the door to the entrance hall, they found that Harry and Cho were already waiting for them. Harry looked around, slightly puzzled, when he saw them. "Aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"  
  
"We found a secret passageway that led us down here."  
  
"There was nothing to find, though," Ron added. "Did you have any luck?"  
  
"Nope. Didn't find a wand or an intruder," Cho answered.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're still waiting on him," Harry said.  
  
Just then, there came a screech from the end of the hall where the staircase leading downstairs was located. Gabbla suddenly flew over their heads and landed at Harry's feet.  
  
"Gabbla, are you alright?" Hermione asked, running to the spot where he lay.  
  
"Gabbla is alright, miss. Gabbla is alright," the elf muttered while straightening up slowly. Hermione still looked worried. Moments after Gabbla appeared, Malfoy came trudging into view. Hermione stood up.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she yelled, apparently outraged.  
  
"He got in my way," Draco sneered. "Now please don't ask me anything else, Granger. I don't need to waste my time talking to a Mudblood."  
  
Ron and Harry both completely lost control. They started to run forward screaming, "You piece of filth," and other non-audible insults that got blurred in there somewhere. Cho and Hermione caught both Harry and Ron by the collar of the robes just in time.  
  
Malfoy laughed. "I can't wait to see what you do when there's no one to hold you back."  
  
"Let's just go to bed," Cho suggested. "I don't think we're going to find anything else tonight."  
  
"Okay," Harry muttered, still glaring at Malfoy. "We should make sure that everyone goes directly to their rooms, though, so no one's wandering about in the middle of the night. Someone could get attacked."  
  
The six of them ascended up the staircase in silence. When they reached Malfoy's door, Hermione spoke up. "Everyone should lock their door behind them, just in case," she said. She glared at Malfoy while he closed his door behind him and locked it. They dropped off Cho who smiled at Harry before disappearing into her room. Then they proceeded to the next floor.  
  
When they got to Hermione's room, she looked up at Ron, then turned away and said, "Goodnight."  
  
"G-Goodnight," Ron said.  
  
"'Night. Gabbla," Harry said, turning back to the elf, "I think we can make it from here."  
  
"Yes, of course, sir. Goodnight," and Gabbla trotted back down the stairs.  
  
Ron walked into his room looking at the floor, lost in thought, and Harry strolled down to his. He opened it and locked it behind him. It was true. If someone wants to murder him, he didn't want to make it easier for them.  
  
He got changed and then fell into bed. It was unreal. Less than two hours ago, he had caught Cho and held her hand. 'Well, she was unconscious at the time,' he reminded himself, but still. Then, later, she had told him that he was brave. It felt like a balloon was swelling inside his chest. He smiled.  
  
There came a knock from the door. Harry sat up quickly. Who could it be? Everyone was supposed to be in bed.  
  
"Harry, it's me," came Ron's voice.  
  
Harry crossed the room and opened the door. Ron was rubbing the back of his neck and looked extremely worried. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to talk to you." Harry let him in and Ron started pacing the room. "She didn't go to Bulgaria."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, a little confused.  
  
"Hermione. She didn't go to see Krum. She said that there were other places that she would rather be. Then she looked at me, and - and - I don't know. I think that I might actually," he took a deep breath, "like Hermione. Am I going crazy?"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"I think that I might - like Hermione," Ron repeated wearily.  
  
Harry's mind was spinning. Ron and Hermione?  
  
"I don't know what to do," Ron muttered, still pacing.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Ron and Hermione? His two best friends? Why was Ron asking him about this? If Harry needed advice on girls, he would have gone straight to Sirius, but then again, they were on the island and couldn't talk to anyone outside of the house. What should he do? What should he say? He was still so shocked that he wasn't exactly thinking straight. Finally, he decided to just say whatever came to mind first.  
  
"Well, maybe you should.err.tell her," Harry muttered.  
  
"Really? Do you think I should?" Ron stopped pacing now.  
  
"Err.yeah. Why not?"  
  
"You - you wouldn't mind?" Ron asked hesitantly. Then a thought came to Harry's mind. Over the summer, he had been left alone at the Dursley's for a month. They hadn't sent him one letter. They were probably writing each other every day. They were excluding him purposefully. Well, if they wanted to leave him out of everything and go off snogging somewhere, he wasn't going to stop them.  
  
"No, why should I mind?" he said. Ron failed to catch the edge in his voice. "I'm not stopping you."  
  
"Oh.well.I guess, maybe. What if she doesn't like me, too?"  
  
"Just take a chance," Harry said turning away. "I'm sure you two will be really happy."  
  
There was silence for a minute. Finally, Ron said, "Well, thanks Harry." He opened the door and walked out. When Harry heard Ron enter his own room, he turned around and slammed the door closed. He fell onto his bed, breathing heavily. He tried to get to sleep, but he couldn't.  
  
"Why do they have to do that?" Harry asked out loud. "Things were fine before." He had been mad at the pair of them when they didn't write at all, but he eventually forgave them. They were just doing it all over again. Well, if they wanted to be together without Harry there, that was fine. Like he said, he wasn't going to stop them.  
  
~*~So, what do you think of the couples? Who do you think the murderer is? Next chapter will be a little more surprising, I think. I'm still working out how long it's goingto be. Oh, I have all of these great ideas! I'm so excited! Okay, so really, please review, because they're like oxygen. Any comments, complaints, ideas, suggestions, and predictions are more than welcome.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Carmen 


	6. Chapter 6: Of Threats and Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides all of my Harry Potter merchandise.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to JK Rowling - the master of foreshadowing.  
  
Wow, it took a long time to write this chapter. *smacks self* Well, it's up now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love 'em! I won't say a think more but save my ramblings until the end. Happy reading!  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 6: Of Threats and Friendship  
  
The next morning, sunlight streamed through the windows into every corner of Stone Mansion. Light bounced off of every golden trinket in Harry's room, illuminating the entire space. Harry awoke immediately wondering for a moment why he felt so miserable. Then the events of the previous night caught up to him.  
  
He didn't want to get up. Maybe if he just buried himself under pillows and blankets everything would be okay. It would be just like it was two days ago. He'd be in his dormitory awaiting quiditch practice, Ginny would be all right, and Ron and Hermione - well, nothing would be different.  
  
But the brilliant sparkle of the small gold objects even shown through the mass of blankets concealing him as if it were trying to force him to get up. He finally gave in and dragged himself out of bed. He crossed to the bureau and took out a pale gold robe. After pulling it over his head, he glanced at the clock. It was nine. Surly the others would be up by now, though the thought wasn't very comforting.  
  
As he opened the door leading to the hall, he found it empty. In fact, he didn't come across anyone until he reached the entrance hall. A door to his right opened and closed. Cho had come out of the library. She looked up and saw Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled. "Hi," she said. "I was just doing some reading. Care for breakfast?"  
  
Harry couldn't keep from smiling himself. He still had someone left. As they began toward the dining room, a sudden thud and a small squeal echoed through the hall. It seemed to come from the basement. Cho and Harry looked at each other. Slowly they made their way across the hall. They creaked open the door and peered inside. Directly below them, feet dangling in the air, was Gabbla. Malfoy had slammed him against the wall and now was holding him by the throat. Gabbla was wildly gasping for breath on the verge of suffocating. "I swear, tell me or I'll -"  
  
"Let him go!" Harry yelled, bounding down the stairs.  
  
Malfoy turned to Harry and smirked. "If you wish, Potter." He dropped Gabbla who collapsed to the floor, clutching his throat, still gasping for air.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Harry shouted.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business, Potter. Unless you want to make it yours. Of course your precious weasel and mudblood will be there to mop you up afterwards."  
  
Harry started toward Malfoy, but Cho held him back. "Take that back, Malfoy," Harry snarled. "Don't you dare call Hermione that."  
  
"What's going on?" The others appeared at the top of the staircase. Hermione looked concerned, but Ron seemed rather uneasy and pale. Hermione looked from Harry and Cho to Malfoy and Gabbla. "What is going on?" she repeated.  
  
"Malfoy attacked Gabbla," Harry muttered, while throwing both Hermione and Ron a dirty look. At this, Hermione looked even more shocked than before.  
  
"Gabbla, are you alright?" she said as she started down the staircase.  
  
"Gabbla is alright, miss. There is no need for miss to worry about little Gabbla," the elf muttered, getting up and massaging his throat.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Cho, can I talk to you for a minute," Hermione said without taking her eyes off of Gabbla as he stumbled out of the room. They followed her out to the entrance hall. She closed the door behind her.  
  
"Now, look, I don't want anyone to do anything rash," she began. "Let's just think this through."  
  
"Hermione, are you crazy?" Harry shouted.  
  
"This might not be what it looks like," she said simply.  
  
"Malfoy is the murderer! He just attacked Gabbla!" Harry yelled before he realized that he didn't really want to argue with her at the moment. Then he fell silent.  
  
"I know what this appears to be, but couldn't he have been trying to get information out of Gabbla? I mean, Gabbla is the only one who knew what was going on from the beginning."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but merely scowled at the floor.  
  
"We can't be sure who is the murderer now unless we catch them red handed - with the wand," she added looking at Harry. "I realized something this morning when I was studying. Could it be possible that Dumbledore had placed a spell on the murderer to make them not know what they are doing - to make them oblivious to the fact that they are the murderer?"  
  
Now that Harry thought about it, it made sense. It's exactly what happened to Ginny in his second year. Hadn't she opened the Chamber of Secrets unwillingly and unknowingly? This realization, however, didn't stop him from being mad at Hermione. He looked over at Ron. Ron was looking very nervous, indeed, and was still quite pale. He wasn't looking at Hermione, even though she was still talking. At once, Harry knew that Ron hadn't spoken to Hermione yet.  
  
Harry, however, didn't care. He didn't say anything. Hermione looked from him to Cho, to Ron with a skeptical look.  
  
"Just keep that in mind, alright?" she said. She was answered with silence.  
  
"Well, anyone for breakfast?" Cho asked breaking the stillness.  
  
"Sure," Harry muttered, glad to get away from the pair of them.  
  
They followed Cho into the dining room where there was a batch of fresh pancakes and orange juice sitting on the table. As the door swung shut, Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy trudging moodily up the stairs. He turned around to find that Ron, Hermione and Cho were already seated.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. There was an empty seat next to Cho. Cho, herself, looked up at Harry. Her eyes fell to the chair next to her and then back up at Harry. His arms felt very limp as he sat down next to her.  
  
Most of the meal was eaten in silence, due to the fact that Harry didn't feel like striking up a conversation he didn't wish to have with his two old friends. However, feeling as though he should at least talk to Cho, he brought up the subject of the World Cup the summer before last. This went on for some time until Cho stood up and said, "If you would excuse me. Harry, could I talk to you?"  
  
Now feeling a burning heat in his entire upper body, Harry stood up and followed Cho, leaving Ron and Hermione in the dinning room. Cho lead him into the lounge and closed the door behind them. Turning to him suddenly she asked, "Harry, can I ask you something personal?"  
  
Feeling increasingly uncomfortable, he answered with a shaky voice, "Sure."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know - well, is everything alright with you, Ron, and Hermione? You seemed awfully cool when we were with them."  
  
He sighed with relief and shook off the deadweight feeling in his arms. "Actually, no, they aren't." Before he could control his speech, he found himself telling Cho everything that had happened the night before. "So now Ron just expects me to accept that they'll be spending all of their time together and leave me to following them around."  
  
Cho looked at him thoughtfully for a moment then said, "You care for them very much, don't you?"  
  
Harry looked away from her and didn't speak.  
  
"Come on, Harry, I know you do. You three have always been there for each other. That's four years of friendship. You don't want to throw it away." She paused as Harry crossed the room and sat down in a nearby couch. He still wouldn't look at her. She followed and sat down next to him. "Harry, people change, and there isn't anything anyone can do about it, but that doesn't change their friendship. They'll still be your friends no matter what."  
  
Harry looked up and met her eyes. They seemed to whisper this truth to him. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought them to be. She said all of this with such honesty, how could he fail to believe her? "You're right, Cho. Thanks, thanks a lot," and he gave her a small smile.  
  
"You know, Harry," Cho began, tearing her eyes away from his and looking at the floor. "You might meet someone, yourself, someday - someone who you want to be with." She looked up at him once more, her head tilted slightly and her lips parted. She leaned into him. "I really like you, Harry." A tingling sensation spread throughout his body. He could not think. All he could see was Cho's beautiful face coming slowly toward his, and he didn't want to stop it.  
  
~*~Well? I'm very sorry to those of you who don't like the Harry/Cho or Ron/Hermione relationships. I'm just writing this after what might happen after the 4th book. Will you all still read it if it includes these relationships? Trust me, they're important.  
  
Overall, I'm very happy with the way things are going in the story. I love foreshadowing!  
  
So what do you really think of the story so far? Pick up on any clues anyone? Who do you think it is so far? I need reviews to breath! Friday, Oct. 3rd is my birthday, and I just thought I'd tell you all that! I'd love some reviews!  
  
Love, Carmen Willows 


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Attack

Disclaimer: I don't get anything out of writing this story, except happiness. : )  
  
Dedication: To Spaced Out Space Cadet, Sparkles, Harriet Potter, Supernova8610, Nilfalasiel, and Sweetangel2592. I loved your reviews! Thank you! Hugs for you all! Oh, and thanks for the birthday wishes to those of you who sent them.  
  
~*~ Well, here is the next chappie. This one includes a lot of relationship things, I'm sorry, but they are very important. Okay, I won't talk more because I'm excited. So, go ahead. Read.  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 7: The Second Attack  
  
Several hours later, long after lunch, Harry emerged from the lounge with Cho beside him. It was so incredible. They had talked about everything one could think of. 'How easy it is to talk to her,' he thought smiling to himself. 'Almost like talking to -' He was about to say Ron and Hermione. But what did it matter now? He had just kissed Cho Chang; who could he possibly be mad at?  
  
"It's nearly dinner," Cho said glancing at a grandfather clock in the corner of the hall. "Would you mind if I went up to my room for a little while then catch you up later?"  
  
"Of course, whatever you want," he said, smiling.  
  
They walked together up the stairs toward Cho's bedroom. When they reached the end of the hall, she opened her door revealing a glimpse of a dazzling blue room. She stood facing the opening for a moment, and then turned back to Harry. "Thanks," she said, and she reached up, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She entered her room and closed the door slowly, giving Harry another quick smile.  
  
When the door clinked shut, Harry heaved a sigh and leaned against the velvet wall. This had been the best day of his life. He closed his eyes and reflected on everything. After a couple minutes passed, he sprang back to life and decided it was best not to lounge by Cho's door in case someone came by and suspected him of something.  
  
He continued his route up to his room, on the way, passing Hermione's door. He felt rather guilty about being so cool to her just hours ago, yet he still walked passed. He came upon Ron's door and stopped. He felt a knot in his stomach. 'Cho does make a lot of sense,' he thought. 'Even if they do change, they'll still be my friends, right?'  
  
He took a deep breath and knocked. Ron's freckled face appeared almost immediately and looked down the hall with a swift glance. He still seemed uncharacteristically nervous. "Hi, Harry," he said, letting him in.  
  
Harry entered the bronze colored room while the door behind him closed. "Hey, Ron -" Harry began, but Ron cut him off speaking very fast.  
  
"Look, Harry, I could tell that you're really uncomfortable about this whole - thing - with Hermione and me, so - I'm not going to talk to her about it. Friends come first." He ruffled the back of his hair as he spoke and looked anywhere but at Harry.  
  
"No - Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cold. I think that it's really great about you and Hermione, so I think you should tell her."  
  
"Really? You're - you're not mad?" Ron asked tentatively.  
  
"No," Harry said honestly. "Sure, I was kind of surprised at first, but it's fine. People change, but they always stay friends."  
  
Ron just looked at him. "Th - thanks, Harry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just as Harry turned to go, Ron asked, "Hey, Harry? What ever happened with you and Cho?"  
  
Harry turned back to his best friend, smiling.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Harry went back to his room feeling very pleased with himself. It's nice having someone to talk to about anything. 'It is better to have Ron as a friend than an enemy,' he decided.  
  
He collapsed onto his bed. His stomach was bursting with happiness. If only he had a dementor and his wand, he could produce his strongest patronous yet. What could be better? He had his best friends and Cho... Cho - Cho! He had said that he could meet her in a little while for dinner.  
  
He jumped off his bed and ran to his mirror. He hurriedly attempted to flatten his hair, though it was in vain. Still, he tried.  
  
Harry bounded across the room and threw open his door. He took a deep breath and very coolly strolled down the corridor. As he reached Hermione's room, he heard a scream from downstairs. His stomach plummeted as all breath escaped from his lungs. He instinctively bolted at top speed to the direction of the noise. He flew down the stairs and skidded to a halt at the bottom.  
  
Hermione was standing over Ron's body. His arms were pinned to his side. He was unconscious. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. A small flame cast an eerie glow upon their faces. 'Another attack?' Harry thought. 'There weren't supposed to be two people killed - were there? Why did this have to happen now? Just when me and Ron were getting along again.'  
  
He walked over to where Hermione was standing staring down at Ron. "Did you see who did it?" he asked.  
  
"No," she answered. "I just came out of the library and found him."  
  
Cho appeared at the top of the stairs. "What happened?" she asked. "I heard a scream. Is anything wrong?" Then she spotted Ron.  
  
"There's been another attack," Harry said. "So, I guess we should take him into the study with Ginny."  
  
"I'll help," Hermione said.  
  
A door opened at the end of the hall. They turned around and saw Malfoy leaning against the doorway to the basement. He smirked at the sight them. "Suits him," he muttered. "He had it coming."  
  
"What do you mean 'he had it coming?'" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"Well, he's a mudblood lover, not to mention a Weasley. It wasn't long until his mistakes caught up with him."  
  
Harry lunged for Malfoy, but Hermione grabbed the back of his robes and stopped him. "It's not worth it," she whispered. "Leave it be."  
  
Harry straightened up and fixed his robes with a lurch of his shoulders. "Let's just do this." Together, with much effort, Harry, Hermione and Cho carried Ron into the study and rested him on the window seat.  
  
As they leaned him down, something fell from the pocket of Ron's robes. It was an envelope, and on the front of it was a name written in Ron's untidy scrawl: Hermione. Hermione looked at the parchment with a puzzled look on her face. Slowly, she bent down and picked it up. She stared at it for a moment, then pocketed it.  
  
Malfoy followed them into the room. Hermione crossed to the fireplaces and turned to face them.  
  
"I honestly didn't think there was going to be another attack." She looked at everyone's faces. "We have to find out who is doing this and fast, before we're all gone. We need to take drastic measures. I suggest that we stay together at all times. Then no one would get a chance to attack."  
  
Cho looked at her skeptically. "Wait a moment, what was that parchment on the floor?"  
  
"Leave it," Harry whispered.  
  
"No, what if it's a clue? Hermione, what is it?" Cho insisted.  
  
"Oh, I suppose it's just a letter," Hermione answered.  
  
"A letter? Did it have your name on it?"  
  
"Why, yes it did, in fact," Hermione said a little more coolly.  
  
"Well, what if Ron figured out who did it, knew that he would be attacked next, wrote the name of the murderer on the front, and included all of the clues inside?"  
  
"I'm not the murderer," Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Prove it, then," Cho said.  
  
"Fine," she said with impatience. She took the letter out of her pocket, tore it open with an exasperated sigh and began to read. "'Dear Hermione, I don't know how to say this, but ..'" She suddenly stopped and became less tense. Her eyes widened. She snapped her head up and looked around at everyone. "I - I have to go." And she ran out of the room.  
  
Cho opened her mouth to say something, but Harry stopped her. "It's not what you think it is."  
  
Hermione didn't appear for the rest of the night. No one went to dinner; they didn't have an appetite anymore. Instead, they went to their separate rooms at eight to settle down for the night.  
  
Harry lay down on his bed. 'This is getting serious,' he thought. 'Another attack. We need to find the murderer. Anyone of us could be next. There's only four of us left.' He suddenly bolt upright, comprehension dawning on his face. "No," he said out loud. "There are five."  
  
~*~ So? Who's the fifth? My stomach is bursting. I know all of the clues, he he he. In nearly all of the chapters, there are very subtle clues, and I'm not sure if anyone has stumbled upon them yet. Well, there should only be two or three chapters left. Who done it? Love to hear what you think. Lots of love, Carmen 


	8. Chapter 8: Misconceptions

Dedication: To my very faithful reviewer Spaced Out Space Cadet.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I own this computer that I'm using. Is that enough?  
  
~*~ Okay. So, I was reading this entire story so far this weekend, and I realized that I liked the study too much. This is a small change, but really won't change the clues in the story. The opening of the secret passageway was to the lounge, which was that green room. Sorry about that. Well, that's done. I'm excited. Just read, read, read!  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 8: Misconceptions  
  
Harry woke on Sunday morning with a start. He knew who the murderer was - Gabbla. He had been thinking through it all night. Gabbla was the only one who knew what was going on all along, and hadn't he been missing both times when they found the victims? He didn't want them to search the house. There was no magic wand; house elves have powers and don't need one. It all fit.  
  
By the time he worked everything through the previous night, it was nearly midnight, and he didn't want to wake anyone up. He'd settle for morning.  
  
It was dawn now, and he didn't want to wait a moment longer. Harry jumped out of bed and tore across the room to change. When he was done, he looked at the grandfather clock. Seven. That was late enough.  
  
He opened his door and ran down the hall. "Hermione," he said, knocking on her door. There was no answer. 'She must be at breakfast,' he thought and quickly proceeded to Cho's room. "Cho, it's me," he said. She opened the door immediately.  
  
"Hi, Harry. Good mor - What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his anxious face.  
  
"Can I come in?" Harry asked, looking to the left and right. If Gabbla heard them, he might come right out and attack.  
  
"Sure," she said gesturing him inside with a slightly confused look on her face. He walking in and closed the door behind him, taking no notice of the brilliant blue color of the room.  
  
"It's Gabbla, Cho. He's the murderer," Harry said right away.  
  
Cho stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Gabbla attacked Ginny and Ron." He spent the next ten minutes explaining his reasoning. "Think about it," he continued, "when was the last time you saw Gabbla? When Malfoy threatened him. He attacked Ron and decided to get out of our way so we wouldn't realize it was him doing it all." When he finished, Cho was looking at the carpet with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Does anyone else know about this?" she asked after a moment. "Hermione? Malfoy?"  
  
"I honestly don't really care about Malfoy, but Hermione wasn't in her room; she could be in trouble."  
  
"We need to stop Gabbla as soon as possible, before he attacks someone else," Cho concluded looking Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Right." Harry said with determination. "Let's go."  
  
They opened the door and made their way down the stairs. Looking up and down the dimly lit entrance hall, Harry nodded to the kitchen. He could barely breathe with the suspense. They proceeded to the door. Heart pounding against his ribs, Harry gave one last reassuring look to Cho, reached out of the handle, and swung the door open. There was no one there.  
  
But Harry's past experiences didn't leave him. Gabbla could be lurking near any of the cabinets, behind a stove, or in a secret passage, for that matter.  
  
Cho followed him inside. She began to walk around the island in the middle of the room while Harry looked cautious at the dark cabinets. Something wasn't right. He could feel it.  
  
Cho screamed. Harry turned sharply around. She was backed up against the pantry door, a hand covering her mouth. Harry walked around the marble island and what she was staring at came into view. Next to a fallen candleholder, Gabbla was lying on the floor, unconscious, and apparently under the full body bind.  
  
After a few seconds of stunned silence, Harry mechanically picked up the elf's stiff body and carried him into the study. After closing the door behind them, he and Cho merely stood in the empty entrance hall, dumbfounded. He had been so sure that it was Gabbla. All of the clues pointed to him; he had worked it all out. He just didn't understand it.  
  
Cho shook her head and looked to the floor. "Harry, I think I need to just be alone and think right now. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure," he said. In fact, Harry felt the same way. He needed to think things through, himself. There were only four of them left now.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was alone in the library. She was sitting cross-legged on a squashy armchair, hugging her knees. A letter was in her hand. 'Dear Hermione,' it read, 'I don't quite know how to say this.' The next few phrases ran over and over again in her mind. 'I really like you, Hermione. I have for a while, but I was just too thick to realize it, I'll admit that. I just can't stop thinking about you. I can't get you out of my head. I don't know how you feel about me, but...' Hermione sighed. She didn't quite know, herself. She leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
Of course she liked Ron. She had since forth year. That's why she went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, to make him jealous. Oh, this all seemed so strange. After all of the fighting, he finally admitted that he liked her. There was no denying her feelings now.  
  
"I do, too," she whispered to herself. She smiled and folded the letter back up.  
  
"It's time to get some work done," she mentally told herself, and pulled a book toward her. She had been in the library since six thirty that morning and for most of the day before. She needed to figure out the puzzle, and where would be a better place to find clues than a library? She had already searched through what seemed like a hundred books yet found nothing. "There has to be something here," she said with impatience and slammed the volume shut.  
  
She took hold of a spare candle and stood up. She crossed to a shelf that contained brilliant colored hardbound books that she had not yet come across. 'All of the titles are basically the same as the ones on the other shelves,' she noted as the small flame passed over their names: Magicaling Your Way to Perfection, An Examination of the Salem Witch Trials, Endangered Beasts of Great Britain, and - her eyes strolled upon a book that didn't look as though it belonged there. It was an old black leather bound book, and the golden writing on the spine looked faded. Hermione stared at it for a moment, then took it off the shelf. She traced what she could make out of the title on the front with her finger. Album.  
  
'What is an album doing in a library?' she wondered to herself. Mesmerized and cautiously excited about what may lye in its pages, she sat down once again on her squashy armchair without even realizing she did so.  
  
She opened the copy carefully to the first page. Pasted to it was a very small newspaper clipping that was yellowed with age. The title read: Family Fortune Left to Young Ruby. The article continued. Yesterday, The two owners of Ruby Sweets Inc made a public statement that the world famous company would be left in the hands of their youngest daughter, Miss Ruby. Miss Ruby is quoted as, "Very excited about this new opportunity." No quote was given from the Ruby's eldest daughter who, in the opinion of this journalist, must be very distraught at not given the chance to run the profitable business.  
  
Miss Ruby. That was Ginny. Wondering what would be next, Hermione turned the page. Competitions in the Candy Industry: Competitors Ruby Sweets Inc. and Emerald Gummies are going head to head for domination in the candy business. But she already knew that much, from the first day they arrived at Stone Mansion. She continued on.  
  
The next article was longer, and more disturbing. Hermione's mouth dropped slightly as she read. Mr. and Mrs. Ruby Murdered: The bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Ruby, the previous owners of Ruby Sweets Inc., were found in their home early yesterday morning when their house elf, Gabbla, came to bring them their breakfast. Though there are no clues as to who the culprit is, officials say that there is no doubt that the well-loved candy makers were murdered.  
  
Hermione felt a dead weight in her arms. Gabbla was the Ruby's servant, and they ended up dead. A feeling of excitement rushing through her body, she raced through the book.  
  
The next page contained another article, and on it - was a picture of Harry and Ron. Though, they didn't quite look like the Harry and Ron she knew. They were older and more mature. She glanced at the heading: Bronze Saves Gold in Attack of Life: Yesterday, Professor Gold, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was attacked by a supporter of the Dark Lord in his home shortly after dusk. Luckily, araur and good friend, Colonial Bronze, was staying with him over holiday. The culprit, Mr. Sapphire, is awaiting trial in which the exact date is still to be determined.  
  
Sapphire? Hermione paused. But that was Cho's name. Could it be some coincidence? Hermione's curiosity drew her eyes to the bottom of the page in another small clipping: Sapphire Sent to Azkaban for Life: Mr. Sapphire, who attacked Professor Gold earlier this year, was sentenced to spend life in Azkaban for attempted murder and supporting the Dark Lord. His wife would not give a formal interview on the subject. For more information on this trial and the history of this attack, please read the newly released novel based on this affair, Gold and Bronze Triumph Over Sapphire by Ms. Silver.  
  
Hermione inhaled. It was all here; she couldn't believe it. "Mr. and Mrs. Ruby left their second daughter, Ginny, their business along with the fortune," Hermione whispered suspenseful. "Then, they were murdered, and Gabbla found their bodies. Malfoy wanted their business." Hermione had gotten off her chair and began pacing. "Mr. Sapphire attacked Harry, and Ron saved him. Mr. Sapphire went to Azkaban, leaving his wife, Cho, behind. Then I wrote a book about it."  
  
Her face fell. How did this whole issue with the attack and the candy business come together? She recalled the first article: No quote was given from the Ruby's eldest daughter... their eldest daughter. Hermione looked through her notepad on the table. Mrs. Sapphire. Could Cho's maiden name have been Ruby?  
  
Hands trembling, Hermione turned the page of the photo album. She looked at the next page in disbelief - there was nothing there. Panic creased throughout her body. She flipped frantically through the empty pages. No. She was so close. There had to be something else there, there had to be. She lifted the book itself off of the table, and watched as a small, folded piece of newspaper slowly fell to the floor.  
  
Heart thumping madly against her chest, she picked it up and carefully opened it. In the upper corner of the withered parchment was a small black and white picture of two very familiar girls. The caption read: Sisters Miss Ruby and Newly Wed Mrs. Sapphire Share Grievances Over Lost Parents.  
  
Hermione stared at the paper in her hands, not blinking. "Cho must have killed her parents for not giving her the business," she whispered aloud. "She was jealous of Ginny, so she killed her. Ron sent her husband to Azkaban so she got rid of him too." She reaffirmed herself - Cho was the murderer.  
  
"This is it," Hermione whispered. "I solved it."  
  
Suddenly, there was a strangled scream from outside the library. 'Harry,' she thought immediately. 'He might be will Cho.' She tore across the room and swung the door open. She came to a halt and gasped in horror of what she saw - Cho was lying on the ground; she was unconscious.  
  
"Harry - wha - what happened?" Hermione whispered, her stomach plummeting terribly. What on earth was going on?  
  
"I don't know, I just found her." He bent over Cho and took her hand. "Cho, Cho," he muttered. She came to within a minute. As she rose from the floor, she looked around with a confused expression on her face. "Cho, are you alright?" Harry asked. "What happened?"  
  
"I - I'm fine" she answered, holding onto Harry as she got up. "I don't know what happened. I was just walking down the hall to see if you had come back down." It seemed hard for her to string these words together. "I - I remember hearing footsteps behind me - and then I blacked out."  
  
"You must have been attacked," Harry concluded. "Doesn't look as though they had a chance to finish you off, though." Cho nodded, looking as though her head was aching terribly.  
  
"What's this?" Cho asked, noticing something on the floor. She bent down to a spot next to her, and drew up, holding a small silver handbag. "Hermione, isn't this yours?" she asked slowly. "Miss Silver, right?" Hermione stared at the bag.  
  
"Wait a second," Harry said slowly looking from Cho to Hermione. "Hermione, where were you just now?"  
  
"The library. Why?" Then it dawned on her. "Harry, you don't think that I attacked Cho?"  
  
"Well, you could have and then ran off into the library when you heard me coming. There's evidence," he muttered.  
  
Cho looked around cautiously. "It could have been Hermione."  
  
"Harry, I didn't do it!" Hermione half shouted with a look of utter shock on her face. "It's Cho! She's been the murderer all along!"  
  
Both Cho and Harry looked taken aback. "What? Are you calling Cho a liar?" Harry defended. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that she's been attacking everyone! For all we know, it's you! There's evidence," he repeated, taking the purse from Cho and holding it out in front of him. "What do you call that?"  
  
"I wasn't in my room the entire day!" Hermione screamed, outraged. "Cho - someone - could have easily gone in there and taken it."  
  
"Cho's been with me nearly all day. You know, I bet that you had this all planned from the beginning," Harry said glaring at her. "Ginny trusted you, and it made it that much easier for you to kill her. Then you got close to Ron just to do him in, too. Now Gabbla -"  
  
"Gabbla's been attacked?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Now Gabbla," Harry continued without taking notice of her. "Well, you probably just started telling him about elf rights, and then before you know it, he's gone, too. I can't believe you, Hermione." Harry shook his head tragically with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Harry, I didn't do it!" Hermione was beginning to feel a tingling sensation in her upper body. "You have to believe me!"  
  
"I think that I may have believed you one too many times this time, Hermione." He looked away from her coolly and turned to Cho. "Dumbledore should be here at midnight. We'll tell him that we caught the murderer." He cast a dark look toward Hermione.  
  
Cho nodded, and together the two cautiously walked upstairs. Hermione was alone in the hall.  
  
She couldn't believe it. It wasn't Cho. For the first time in her life, she - Hermione - had been wrong.  
  
~*~ Well, that's it for that chapter. There's only one more left. This is your last chance to tell us - who done it? Let's here what you all have to say before the mystery is solved! Love always, Carmen 


	9. Chapter 9: The Murderer

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but I do make them do cool things.  
  
Dedication: This is for EVERYONE!!!  
  
~*~I can't believe that this is already the last chapter. It's so sad. Thanks to everyone who sent in who they think the murderer is. I won't say anything more about it. Well, I know that you're all just dying to find out who done it, so here you are! Enjoy!  
  
*****************THE MYSTERY OF STONE MANSION*******************  
  
Chapter 9: The Murderer  
  
Hermione shuffled back into the library, a feeling of dread coursing throughout her body. She had been wrong. But she found all of the clues and figured it all out. She had been so sure of herself.  
  
But what had just happened? Cho was found on the floor just in the entrance hall. There was evidence pointing to Hermione, and Harry had blamed her for all of the murders.  
  
She leaned her head back against a bookcase. Something was wrong; she could feel it, but - what?  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see a candle in its bracket burning just above her. Slowly, she straightened up, a single thought trying to develop itself. Then, a realization sparked in her mind. She immediately turned to a small clock on the opposite shelf. Eleven. There was still time.  
  
***  
  
Harry was on the ground floor, looking for Cho. She had not been in her room, and he wanted to make sure that she was all right. He looked through all of the rooms on that floor, with exception of the library where Hermione was bound to be. He really didn't want to talk to her just then. How could she have attacked everyone? They all trusted her.  
  
He looked at the grandfather clock. It was eleven thirty. Where could Cho be? Suddenly he noticed a flicker of light through a window next to the front door. What was it? Harry approached it cautiously, and threw open the door. Someone gasped. Harry breathed. It was just Cho. One hand was clutched over her heart, while the other was grasping a golden candleholder.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked, walking to her, not bothering to close the door. "It might not be safe."  
  
"I know," she said, her hand over her heart. "I was just thinking. This weekend is almost over."  
  
"Yeah, too bad." If Harry could, he'd spend forever on the island with Cho beside him, but he wasn't about to admit it. "I'll miss it."  
  
"Me, too," Cho muttered. "It's been one of the best holidays I've ever had." She smiled at Harry who felt his stomach swell, guessing what she was referring to. "You've been so good to me, Harry. I've been having a really hard time lately." She looked out across the lake, a deadened expression on her face. After a moment she spoke. "My parents just died."  
  
"What?" Harry said, shocked at this news. He didn't know what to say. "I - I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry. It's not your fault." She was still looking and the opposite bank. "It's mine."  
  
Harry stared at her. He felt an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. "No, Cho, you can't blame yourself for what happens to other people. Believe me, I know; I've been there. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes, it was." She turned to him and met his eyes. "I killed them." Harry stared at her, his arms going numb.  
  
"Cho - what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well," she began, "it all began when my husband -"  
  
"What are you talking about? You don't have a husband," Harry said. He was so confused.  
  
"My husband attacked you on the Dark Lord's orders." There was a mysterious glint in her eyes. "But your friend," she jerked her head to the mansion, "got to you first. My husband went to Azkaban for life. That writer wrote a book on the case, and of course, it mentioned me. I could never be seen in public again. Then my parents left the family business to my dear sweet sister. They never liked me much, but it was mine. It was entitled to me. I couldn't stand for it - so I killed them." Her face was passive. Harry stared at her, dumbstruck. Was Cho saying what he thought she was saying? She went on. "No one ever found out that I did it, well except for one. Gabbla was our servant and caught me in the act. I ordered him not to tell anyone. He stayed at my parent's wretched old house, and never told a soul." She began to walk coolly around the porch. Harry watched every move that she made.  
  
"Then I got invited here, to my parent's house, in fact." She looked up at the towering figure with a look of disgust. "God, I hated this place. I never wanted to come back. That is, until I realized that you would be here with all of my enemies, no less. Professor Gold," she said, ticking off her fingers, "Colonial Bronze, Mr. Emerald, Miss Silver, Gabbla, and, of course, my sister, Miss Ruby.  
  
"This was my chance. I could get that fortune; only Miss Ruby stood in my way. So, I killed her. But that wasn't good enough for me, oh no. I wanted revenge. Revenge on all of those who made my life a living hell.  
  
"So, I attacked Bronze, who sent my husband to Azkaban. Then, we found Mr. Emerald threatening Gabbla. He suspected me all along and tried to get information from my old servant. I was afraid that the elf might crack and spill all of my secrets to everyone." She smiled wickedly. "No, matter. He's gone now.  
  
"Oh, you'll find that so is Mr. Emerald. I doubted that you would discover his body in the basement. I was right." She stopped and looked up at Harry's shocked face. "Well, I had to get rid of my competition if I wanted to dominate the candy business, right?  
  
Harry looked at her hesitantly. It couldn't be. Cho couldn't possibly be the killer. They had spent so much time together; they had kissed. They trusted each other.  
  
"You're probably wondering about the secret passageway and the wand, I bet." She waved the candlestick tauntingly at him. "Right here. As for the passageway, I used that to get from the scene of each murder to my bedroom so no one would ever suspect me. I was right in doing so.  
  
"Which brings us to where we are, standing right here." She motioned to their feet. "Now, I have to finish what I came here to do." A mad smile spread across her face and she leaned forward. "Once you're gone, I'll get Silver, and there will be no one left in my way." With a flick of her hair, she regained her posture. She took the candlestick off golden candleholder she was carrying and tossed it to the ground. She pointed the golden holder at him and tilted her head, the insane grin appearing again. She whispered, "Goodbye, Professor Gold.  
  
"Stupify!" she yelled. Harry ducked just as her lips formed the spell. He expected to see a wave of red light through his eyelids - but it never came. He looked up and saw Cho staring in puzzlement at the candleholder.  
  
Then came another voice. "Stupify!" Cho's limp form fell to the ground, and the candleholder tumbled from her loose fingers.  
  
Harry looked to the doorway. Hermione stood in the archway, gold candleholder in hand, as rays of light shined past her. She lowered her arm. "Are you alright?" she asked, coming closer to Harry.  
  
"I don't believe it," Harry whispered. "It was her all along." He tore his eyes away from her limp figure. This was just so strange. "What's with the candlestick?"  
  
"Well, remember how we couldn't find a wand?" She turned the holder over, and pried open a small latch on the base of it. Out fell a mahogany wand. "She had this hidden. When we found each victim, this was somewhere nearby."  
  
"But, Cho's -"  
  
"I figured this out just a little while ago and switched hers with an ordinary candleholder from the library," she said. "I knew that something was wrong when we found her; the wand wasn't there. She wasn't placed under the full body bind, either."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. Suddenly he realized what she had just done actually meant. "But, why did you do this for me, especially after I didn't believe you?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't just stand by and watch you get hurt, now could I?" she smiled. "Besides, we may make mistakes sometimes, but you're my friend, Harry, and nothing can change that." Harry couldn't keep from smiling.  
  
"Very true, Miss Granger," came a voice from behind them. "Friendship is one of the most beautiful things in life and mustn't be wasted." They turned around to find that Professor Dumbledore was standing just in front of them. "Very well done," he added, looking over their shoulders at Cho. "Let's see then, two hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Congratulations," he winked. "Fifty to Miss Weasley for knowingly being the first attacked and, therefore, not able to compete. And a hundred to Miss Chang for doing a beautiful job carrying about our little secret. Well, all of that is in order. Let us go and revive the victims. I have no doubt that most of them will be ecstatic over a Gryffindor win."  
  
***  
  
It was nearly dawn before the curses on the others were lifted. The sun rose early that morning. Harry was standing on the bank in front of the house, looking at the Hogwarts castle in the distance. He'd be back soon. After a moment, he tore his eyes away from the castle.  
  
Dumbledore was just coming down the front steps, hunched over and deep in conversation with Gabbla. A grumpy looking Malfoy was already situated in the very back of one of the small wooden boats. Just past him, Ron was walking to Hermione, ruffling the back of his hair as he spoke to her. After a few moments, Harry saw them hug. He smiled. At least they were happy.  
  
There was something coursing through his mind all morning. Something he had to know. He turned back to the house. Cho had just come out, arms folded across her chest. "Hi," she said quietly, stopping in front of him.  
  
"Hi," Harry managed to splutter. "Look, Cho, I was wondering - You know how we were spending all that time together, and we - kissed?" he asked slowly. "Well - was that all just because you wanted me - to trust you?"  
  
"Afraid so," she said guiltily. "I'm sorry, I had to get you and your friends to confide in me somehow, otherwise, you could all single me out." Harry was crushed. So it was all just an act. She never had real feelings for him at all.  
  
"Oh, well, okay, then," he stuttered. This felt so much worse than when he asked her out the year before. He felt his face redden and turned to go. He didn't want to be there with her anymore. Cho, however, gently touched his arm, stopping him.  
  
"You know, I wasn't lying when I said I liked you." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She touched back down and gave him a small smile. Then she walked off toward the boat.  
  
"I believe everything is in order," Dumbledore said from the front of the house. With a flick of his wand, the mansion disappeared. It was nothing but a memory now.  
  
Ginny walked up next to Harry and stopped. He hadn't even noticed her come out. "Strange, isn't it?" she asked, staring at the spot where the aging mansion had once been.  
  
"What's strange?" Harry asked.  
  
A piece of hair fell across her forehead in the morning breeze. "Nothing's what it seems, is it? You'll never know where life will take you."  
  
Harry felt something warm spread throughout his body, a sensation that he never felt before. All of a sudden, he came to appreciate Ginny's company. It was as though she knew exactly what he was feeling, what he was thinking.  
  
She turned to go. "You coming, Harry?"  
  
He took one last look at the empty island. Ginny was right. Life can lead you to different places. He'd just have to wait and see. "Yeah, I'm right behind you."  
  
And together they walked to the bank that would eventually lead them home to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~ Well, it's done. I'm sorry to have to end it; it tears me up to think that it's finished. I've had such a wonderful experience writing this story; it was so much fun. I hope that all of you reading this message have enjoyed it as much as I have. And believe me, this could not have been written without your support, so all of you reviewers, this story was for you. Love always, Carmen Willows  
  
A few personal thank yous:  
  
JK Rowling (of course) - Without her, this story would not have been written.  
  
Harriet Potter - thanks for being there all along the way, reviews or emails. You're so great!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet - Always one of my favorite reviewers. You are "bloody brilliant!" I love your reviews so much, I - I - I can't even say! You're so awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank, you!  
  
Concordia Candence - You said you loved this story? Well, I love your reviews. They make me so happy! Always give me inspiration. What else can I say? Wait, I know! Thank you!  
  
Supernova8610 - Thanks for your opinion with the house elf. One of the greatest things about writing this story for me was seeing everyone's different point of views.  
  
SweetAngel2592 - Good job figuring out the importance of the Harry/Cho relationship. Your review for chapter 6 made me smile so much!  
  
Willspirateprincess - Thanks for playing along so late in the game. I really enjoyed your review.  
  
Nilfalasiel - Thank you for reading my little story. I'm glad you read it even though it was a Harry/Cho and Ron/Hermione fic.  
  
Sparkles - Hope you're still reading this, but thanks for staying true to all of my stories.  
  
Sunny38 - Thanks for the nice review!  
  
Olivia - You still there? Well, thanks for liking my story!  
  
Steven The Demon - Thanks for the support!  
  
Kendra1117 - Hope you got a chance to play along.  
  
Rachel - Sorry it wasn't Harry/Hermione. That's just the way the story goes. Thanks for saying that my story should get more reviews, though I'm very happy with the ones I got.  
  
A Bit of Old Parchment - Cliffhangers are fun! Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for reading my stories.  
  
CrystalMoon - Your review was really cool. Thanks!  
  
Sabner - Thanks for being the very first person to review my story!  
  
I can't stress how much I loved having you all read this story. Thank you, once again, and I hope you had fun playing along.  
  
*~* But wait, that's not all! There is a bonus chappie of things that you may have missed! Check it out! 


	10. Bonus Chapter: Things You Might Have Mis...

Things you may have missed:  
  
Cho was the only Ravenclaw. One can assume that since she was given directions to be the murderer, the envelope that she received would naturally have been larger than the others. Since she was the only Ravenclaw, no one would notice if it was that much bigger. However, if it was one of the Gryffindors, someone of the group of friends most certainly would have noted it.  
  
After each attack, with the exception of Malfoy's, the wand in the candlestick was somewhere nearby: 1) When they entered the mansion, one of the things they saw was Cho's golden candlestick in the corner. She later put it back there after Ginny was attacked. 2) When Ron was attacked, Harry looked from him to Hermione, and, "a small flame cast an eerie glow upon their faces." The glow from Cho's candlestick. 3) When Cho found Gabbla's body, there was a golden candleholder that had fallen to the floor. Cho's again. 4) However, it was never said that it was there when Harry found Cho, apparently attacked.  
  
Cho was the only Mrs. ______ so it shouldn't be a surprise that she was married.  
  
At first, Cho wouldn't look anyone in the eye when she was talking about her character. Not really a clue, but she was being secretive.  
  
Though Hermione knew what was going on, she was a muggle born so she guessed that it was a 'Clue' type thing.  
  
Cho couldn't converse with her family, not quite because of her work, but because one was in Azkaban, and her parents were dead.  
  
Cho and Harry search the ground floor while Ron and Hermione search the top two. Isn't it odd that Hermione found the passageway that lead to the lounge while Cho and Harry didn't? Harry and Cho searched that room, but Cho purposefully didn't find it.  
  
After Malfoy kicked Gabbla, Cho advised everyone to go to bed to prevent further questioning of the elf.  
  
Cho's room was purposefully situated next to the entrance to the secret passageway in order to make it easier for her to get to her room right after an attack.  
  
The morning after the attack on Ginny, Cho came out of the library and claimed that she was doing some reading. However, as we later learn, all of the evidence was in the library. Could she have been trying to find it and destroy it?  
  
Cho tried to get close to Harry from the start. The reasoning was that if she didn't, all of the Gryffindors could single her out. Of course, she chose Harry as a medium; she knew that he liked her due to the fact that he asked her to the ball the previous year.  
  
After Harry and Cho's 'meeting' in the lounge, Cho suggests going upstairs. This would give her a chance to get away from Harry to perform the next attack on Ron.  
  
When Harry knocked on Cho's door Sunday morning, she answered it right away. That's because she was up already and had attacked Gabbla.  
  
When Cho was attacked, the full body bind wasn't used, so she, therefore, staged it.  
  
Hermione's silver bag was found next to Cho. It was never mentioned that they ever got a key to lock their doors from the outside, so Cho planted it, as Hermione said.  
  
~*~Well, really that's it. Hope you enjoyed this story. Any last comments or questions you have, I'd love to hear. Also, if you get a chance, my other stories are waiting to be read. Goodbye! I'll miss you! Love, Carmen Willows 


End file.
